


And so they met

by dahtwitchi



Series: Froste & Vidar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, mentions of past tragedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The first time Froste and Vidar met, as told by Gunmar.





	And so they met

It has been many years since the day I saw them first meet, yet it is clearly etched into my mind. The winter had been a greedy beast, robbing us of too many of our near and dear. We had all begun despair ever to see summer again when the snow was still thick in May. Then, one day, like the magic spring always bring, the sun was warm again, the ice spires of the roofs dripping and birches budding. We had just had news of the iced up lakes finally creaking, preparing to be rid of their blankets of ice, that very day Vidar arrived. When he and Froste first met.

Our village, being far off the big roads out in the forests between the northern towers and the northernmost towns to the south of us, see many a travellers, needing room and restocking. Townspeople seem surprised that such a remote small village can make a good trade, but they underestimate the worth of wares and healers on the way to and beyond the Towers. Even in the winters, there are a handful seeking refuge. Not this winter, though. This winter we saw no living soul apart from wolves and other, darker, creatures. This winter we lost Ive, our healer, early on. We sent a message by bird the south to share our need for someone to fill the position, but we had no way of knowing if the message came through, as the winter dragged on with storms like nothing in living memory.  
The suffering, the number we lost that might still have been with us, had we a healer.

But I am getting off track, when remembering that winter.

Unbeknownst to us, our pleas for a healer to take the place of old I’ve had reached the south weeks past that day the ice broke, and Vidar had answered the call to help us out for the time being. Not that any of us knew it would be far more than a while, back then.

I was tending one of the wells as Vidar entered the yard. He was a stranger, in more than one way, that day. The most obvious one being his looks. People of the far south are unusual this far north, his dark skin, his hooked nose, his dark eyes being an unusual sight, especially alone while there is still snow on the ground.

He was so much younger back then. So was I, come to think of it, despite already having a position among the Elders. We were all younger back then. Listen to me, if this maudlin is not proof of my age, I do not know what is.

Vidar have always been straightforward in a pleasant manner, that I experienced first thing as I met him, and such he has stayed. He barely gave his name before telling how he heard of our loss, and answered our call. He had set out on foot as soon as the roads were fareable, and travelled alongside the returning spring to arrive as if bringing it with him. It was a good sign, showing such promise I decided then and there to accept his application to stay until someone intending to settle for longer was found.

The signs were right indeed, as he has been ever so valuable to all of us, and Froste especially, and we have no reason to seek a replacement now that he so willingly have become part of our village. I don’t think he will ever leave, now that he has become part of Froste’s family, although I’m sure neither yet know how many suspect and cherish their connection. But, I’m getting ahead of myself.

It was as I pondered where to settle him in, the season still chilly enough meaning he’d be better off sharing someone’s home rather than trying to keep a whole cottage warm by himself, Froste returned from inspecting the west fences. I had not heard him arrive, that badly tempered mare of his was remarkably light on her feet, but as I looked around in thought he was there, staring.

There was something about him, the way he looked at Vidar, that had me pause. It had been such a long time since I had seen him care to properly look at another, since he had shown a spark of interest in the world. For years, he had dutifully done what the village needed him to do, but never lifted a finger to fill his life with more than that. Ever since that horrible day when his wife and children perished in fire he had seemed to let his soul go with them. We had all mourned, but Froste was still stuck living the nightmare of loss and had yet to return to us.

This was the reason I acted as I did, why I encroached upon his privacy in a way none of us had tried to do in our respect of his pain. That tiny spark of interest in the world gave me such sudden intense hope I called him over. He came, halting his mare a distance from us, showing no sign of dismounting.

“Froste here have room to spare,” I informed Vidar, my heart singing at the way Froste studied our healer-to-be. I did not recognise the interest for what it was, back then, and I wouldn’t for years to come. I don’t think they did either, that any of us was thinking of the likelihood that such a silent subject as two men finding each other as men and women did.

I would say that Vidar, these days so apt in reading and understanding people at a glance, understood Froste’s willingness to welcome Vidar into his life the least out of us. As he tried to greet Froste properly, reaching out his hand to follow our northern custom of greeting, he turned hesitant as Froste only stared, inclining his head ever so slightly and giving no answer to the pleasantries uttered. No, these days Vidar would have seen beyond Froste’s apathy, would recognise a person in pain and not felt it as not bothering to show him manners.

My heart sank, if the young man was so easily discouraged, and Froste showed such little, would it be wise to put them together? Had I hoped too much, that that tiny spark of interest could drag Froste out of his miserable existence?

“Vidar here is to be taking up old Ive’s jobs, for the time being,” I broke in as they continued to just stare at each other, Vidar unsure and Froste seemingly not present in mind. “If you could offer up lodging for him, it’d be very kind of you,” I told him, to let him know it was not the order of an Elder, but a favour for a guest of our village. I had no intention to force him to share his home with a stranger, no matter that I could do so.

I could see Vidar growing ever more uncomfortable as Froste kept staring at him. Neither turned their eyes to me, and I was opening my mouth to offer up alternative lodgings within homes I knew were willing to take on visitors, afraid they’d end up uncomfortable with each other from such a beginning as this. I did not have time to utter the words before Froste gave a sharp nod, though, and I cannot describe my relief, both at any avoided troubles, and also the fact that my old friend had just accepted a new person into his life.

My wide grin had Froste frown, but made Vidar’s uncertainty over the quite lacking enthusiasm of his new host melt away. His reluctance seemed to turn into curiosity as he witnessed my quite overenthusiastic reaction to such a closed off man. With his feet back on safe grounds, Vidar turned to sincerely thank Froste for his hospitality, taking a cue from my enthusiasm rather than toning himself down to Froste’s reserved lack of words. I liked his smile, infectious but warm and friendly.  
As he told Froste he was looking forward to learning to know him, I felt like crying as I saw the corners of Froste’s mouth turn up for a brief moment. My heart rose even higher as Vidar reacted to that movement with a pleased smile, and did not hesitate to continue talking as he followed along toward the cottage, even though he got little, if any, reaction. It was quite clear to me our new healer had decided to take on the challenge of learning to know his new host.

As they left side by side, Froste’s head tilted slightly to listen to Vidar telling of his journey north, I felt the full force of spring having arrived. Warmth was everywhere, and I did not bother pointing out to them they had left without a goodbye. Not when it was such an obvious beginning of yet another thing growing, and I was filled with the hope of it blooming into summer for the both of them.

I am glad I can now say it did. Their friendship went beyond what I could imagine, as they, together, are now such a steady force of warm contentment no matter the time of the year. I can only wish them continued happiness with each other, and I would tell them such, if I was sure they’d happily accept my well wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from fighting with my MadaTobi space fic, and let myself do something completely different, and re-wrote this little thing I found from 2011. These two fill me with warmth.


End file.
